(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method, and more particularly, to a communication method based on device's property and an apparatus for allocating a resource by using the method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a wireless communication technology is developed with the development of a wireless communication system, various types of wireless communication systems, not typical communication between a user and a base station, have been emerged.
A machine type communication (MTC) is one type of data communication including at least one entity which does not require user interaction. The MTC is called a concept that a machine, not a terminal used by a human being, provides communication through a network. Compared to the MTC device, a device requiring the user interaction is called a human type communication (HTC) terminal.
The MTC is called machine to machine (M2M) communication. The device used in the MTC is called an MTC device. The MTC device includes a sensor or an actuator which has been variously used in a smart grid, an intelligent transportation system, or the like. An example of the MTC device may include a vending machine, an electricity meter, a water level measurement equipment of a dam, or the like.
In various types of wireless communication systems, when a plurality of devices such as the MTC device transmit a signal, a scheme of reducing a signaling overhead or efficiently performing a connection has been an important issue.
However, characteristics of data transmitted from each device are different, and therefore all the devices need not to apply the same authentication and transmission scheme. Therefore, transmission processing considering the characteristics of data is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.